Mark Sparrow
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mark Sparrow| jname=天武| tmname=Tenmu| slogan=yes | sloganline=Hora's Young Emperor | image=Tenmu3.jpg| size=200px | caption=Tennō| gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Red| age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) 11 (Sinnoh Arc) | birthday= January 19th | gender=Male | hometown=Eden Town (Born) | region=Hora| relatives=Hillary (Mother) (Father) Harmony (sister) Riley (cousin)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Shiratori Cullen's Stories| roundnum=Unknown| roundname=Unknown}} Mark Sparrow (天武, Tenmu) also known by his friends as Tennō is a rookie from Eden Town of the Hora Region and is one of the only rookies not to start with a regular starter, owning his trusty Eevee nicknamed Vui instead. He is the son of Johto Resident Shingo and as such carries his fathers brains and tactics in battle. When not on his journey he can be found lounging by a river or in a forest. Appearance Sporting short red hair and having a serious look at almost all times, Mark is a trainer that most do not want to anger just on looks alone. He wears a dark blue shirt with red trim and blue pants with red trimmed sneakers. He is seen wearing a bag that matches his shirt and on his wrist is his Livecaster. Background Born in the Johto region of a member of a member of the Dragon Clan and , Mark was a prodigy at birth. His mother moved to Eden Town when he was young and live there for many years, his older sister started her journey in Hora and when he came of age so did he. His best friend is his partner Vui, an eevee that he rescued at a young age. He is always nicknaming his pokemon and figuring out what a pokemon personality is so that he can match them with the perfect name. Mark isnt like other trainers who aim for the top as he is a brilliant battler but he loses faith if his pokemon are hurt too badly as he cares about all of them as if they were his family and as such cherishes his bond with them. Personality Mark is a very relaxed, civilized and reliable person. However, once his bad side is stirred he becomes a dark person. He can sense how his close friends are feeling regardless if the person directly tells him or not. Once he finds his true love, he becomes the most caring, devoted and committed person that one will ever find. He is genuine, one-of-a-kind, the type that is hard to find in the Hora Region. He is skilled and patient when it comes to training his Pokemon.He is careful when it comes to choosing his friends, hence is why he doesn't have that many. Dawn and Dusk Hora Arc This denotes the start of Mark's adventure in Hora and his encounters with other trainers as he makes friends and rivals alike. It shows his strive to be the best as he travels with Riley and Melody around the pokemon world and his ultimate goal of fighting in the Caspia Conference. Sinnoh Arc After competing in the Caspia Conference, Mark leaves Melody and Riley in Hora as he travels on his own to Sinnoh. While here he only bring with him his trusty friend Vui opting to start over as a trainer in this new land, here he meets Sol a young female trainer who he starts to travel with. History In the games Mark is a composite character from all my games and as such has many of my personality traits and pokemon from the games. In the games he goes by many names such as "Seiryuo", "Taka" or "Red". :Starting in Pokemon Yellow, Mark was an upstart rookie from Pallet Town starting with his pikachu. He traveled around Kanto, collecting badges and pokemon catching a Caterpie and Pidgeotto in Veridian Forest and Dugtrio in Diglett's cave. He helped twart Team rocket and defeated Giovanni. Before going to the Elite Four he traveled back to the Safari Zone to catch a Dragonair to which his final team was Pikachu, Flareon, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Dragonair, and Dugtrio. He defeated his rival and became the champion of Kanto. :His next adventure was in Silver/Gold/Soul Silver where he travels to New Bark Town and receives a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm. On the Wiki On the Wiki, Mark is a young trainer starting in hora. He started with his buddy Eevee and is currently traveling with it. Equipment : (Japanese: ライブキャスター Live Caster) is Tenmu's main way of communicating with other trainers and his parents. His is modeled black and white and he wears it on his right arm. Pokédex: Given to him by Professor Changi, Tenmu has a pokédex which allows him to record and classfy any pokémon scanned. He uses this to discover pokémon he's never seen before. Pokemon On hand This section is based on the Pokémon within Mark's six-creature team. This may change from time to time, depending on his preferences. Some Evolutions of his team occur off screen, No I am not cheating. Sprites Spr BW Ingo.png|Mark's Sinnoh Sprite Possible Mark.jpg|Mark's Current Sprite Appearances Trivia *Mark's theme song is Reach For The Stars by Cash Cash. *Mark's dased on myself if I were a trainer, his eventual team will consist of a mixture of my own pokemon from soulsilver and the rest from platinum. His appearance is based on Silver's appearance in the manga. *Of the trainers on the wikia He is going to capture the legendary pokemon Meloetta, and this will be his only true legendary, he will also have 3 pseudo legendary pokemon which will be Dragonite, Salamance and Tyranitar. *He and I share a common name origin as his name is Mark named for the Roman God of War and My name is a expansion of Mark, with the name meaning "Consecrated to the god Mars". *His appearance is based off of Daisuke Niwa from DNANgel Badges This is a listing of all of Mark's known badges; Garden Badge.png|Garden Badge -(DD005) Names {| align="left" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border: 3px solid # " |- align=center ! style="-moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px;" | Language ! style="-moz-border-radius-topright: 5px;" | Name ! style="-moz-border-radius-topright: 5px;" | Origin |- style="background:#FFF;" |Japanese |天武 Tenmu |天 meaning "Heaven" and 武 meaning "The art of war" |- style="background:#FFF;" |English |Mark Sparrow |Taken from the Roman god Mars, meaning '"dedicated to Mars"'. Sparrow is a type of bird. Category:Trainers Category:Characters